1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an illumination assembly structured to be supported on an individual, such as by being connected to an individual's garment, with or without the benefit of a mounting structure. At least one adjustment assembly is movably connected to a base of the illumination assembly and an illumination source is structured to be movably connected to the adjustment structure and movable therewith relative to the base. As a result, the adjustment assembly, base and other components of the illumination assembly facilitate the selective, multi-positional, placement and multi-directional movement of an illumination source on the base and the garment to which the base is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illuminated garments and other wearing apparel have been previously made which incorporate some type of illumination and/or reflective surface. Such structuring enables others, not wearing the garment, to more easily recognize the presence and/or location of the individual wearing the garment. In addition, garments of this type are provided with a variety of different illumination devices, which allow the area around the individual to be illuminated and/or highlighted. As a result, the safety of the individual is enhanced, not only in facilitating others to recognize his or her existence, but also by illuminating the surrounding area or environment in which the individual is located during nighttime hours. As a result, the individual may be involved or participate in a variety of different work or recreational activities in locations where and/or when lighting is not at an optimum.
More specifically, sporting activities such as running, walking, bicycling, etc. when performed in the evening or in locations where lighting is poor may be precarious for the participant. This is especially true when such activities take place near relatively busy road ways or other high traffic areas. As is well recognized, there exists an inherent danger to the participant from automobiles whose drivers cannot see them until the headlights of the automobile shine upon the participant. In order to overcome the dangers of such situations, reflective type garments are known and frequently used for both leisure time activities and work environments. However, such garments are not sufficiently adequate because of a limited visual range and a limited ability to illuminate surrounding areas.
Even though high visibility safety vests greatly improve the chance that a wearer will be seen by others certain limitations exist. By way of example, a brightly colored, reflective vest may be adequate for certain applications when used in an environment which is otherwise illuminated. However, numerous other activities as generally set forth above do not lend themselves to the use of this type of safety garment which only include reflective features when illuminated by an external source.
Garments of the type described also include apparel having the aforementioned different types of illumination sources which are operated to generate an illuminated field outwardly from the individual. Such garments include, but are not limited, to an LED and/or incandescent source of illumination. When mounted on a vest or other article of apparel, such illumination sources typically include appropriate electrical circuitry housed within the illumination source itself or otherwise including a separate, attachable and/or portable power source. However, recognized disadvantages associated with structures of this type include an overall bulkiness and/or excessive weight which limits the ability of such illumination sources to be effectively and comfortably mounted on or connected to conventionally styled apparel. Moreover, the larger light generating illumination sources of this type may suffer from a lack versatility by not being able to be adjustably positioned of the garment. In turn, the wearer may not be able to “aim” the generated light field in a preferred direction.
Accordingly, there is a need in this area for an illumination assembly capable of providing a more effective and versatile source of illumination. Such increased versatility would allow the generated illumination field to be directed outwardly in a plurality of directions to illuminate different areas in the vicinity of the wearer. The individual wearing the proposed illumination assembly would thereby have the ability to increase his/her ability to view his surrounding environment, whether in a fixed location or moving. Moreover, such a preferred and proposed illumination assembly may be structured to be used with or without a mounting structure, wherein the mounting structure is connected directly to the garment and the remainder of the illumination assembly is removably connected thereto and the corresponding garment. As such, a proposed mounting structure should be dimensioned and configured to render it substantially unobservable or unobtrusive, when the garment is used without the remainder of the illumination assembly.
In addition versatility of an improved and proposed illumination assembly should be such as to facilitate a multi-positional placement and/or multi-directional movement of the illumination source relative to the mounting structure and/or base on which the illumination source is adjustably and movably disposed.